Christmas Confessions
by solaheartnet
Summary: Sandman's daughter, Inari, has known Bunnymund since she was a child. Over the years her feelings for him have grown from admiration to love. What she doesnt know is that he returns her feelings. On Christmas day he will confess his feelings for her, and she him. A cute little 2 chapter One-Shot for Lightfan117, read and reveiw please! :D rated T because i am scared of people ;-;


_**Hello there fellow readers and authors! This is self betaed ( however you spell it xP) This Two Chpater is for Lightdan177 because she gave me a design for my main character for my other story , Karma. I know that this should have been out a long time ago, but better late than ever I guess? ^_^" I really hope that you will light this lightfan177. Here is her deviant art account **____** fangirl117 . deviantart **____** just delete the spaces **___

_**I hope that you enjoy this first chapter to your one shot light-kun!:D the next one is going to have all the fluff and the confession w MERRY CHRISTMAS LIGHT-KUN! Read and review to all and all a good night! lol –w-**_

It was the day before Christmas Eve and Inari's father was casting off all the world's children to dream of their Christmas presents they desired for, and the amazing day they would have. He would stay out later the next night because of certain children that wanted to stay up and witness St. Nick deliver their jolly toys, to see if his reindeer really fly, to see the magic that he cast's upon the earth that wonderful night. Because of this she would feel extremely lonely on that night and the day after because Sandy would be worn out from the previous night. That changed when she was around the age of 4 when the loneliness got to her and she begged her father for her to accompany him on that day. He agreed in his silent way but soon regretted it due to her wild and upbeat attitude.

She was a handful and while he admired her creativity, he just couldn't afford any distractions on the day that he helped North out when he needed it most. The next year he thought of each Guardian and if one of them could help him out during this time. He crossed out North and Tooth because they both worked that night that left Jack and Bunnymund. Due to Inari's hyper attitude and her addiction to fun, he thought that Jack would be the perfect in to leave her with. Boy was he wrong. The two were a deadly duo. Jack made it snow in a town and Inari admired the snow and decided to mimic his snow with her own sand powers. She put too much above the town he had already put to sleep and caused each person to sleep through the next day.

The next year he decided to ask Bunnymund if he would watch over his daughter, he agreed. Inari had caused no trouble for Bunnymund and even went to sleep when he asked her to! Since then on Christmas night the two spent the night and eventually the day together, and soon they spent every moment together when they had free time.

-:-:/-:;

Inari had noticed something about herself lately. For instance, when she saw Bunnymund, heard him speak, or even glance into her eyes, she felt funny. Her chest would flutter ever so lightly, he heart would skip a beat, her stomach would churn, and her palms would become clammy. She decided he needed to know what was happening to her so she decided to ask Tooth. Tooth would know what is happening to her!

She let sand leak lightly from her golden colored skin and flow below her to form a small sand cloud to carry her away to Tooth's domain.

She arrived at Tooth's palace in a hour or so, she would have arrived sooner but... Let's just say her and pigeons don't get along very well. As she let the sand disperse beneath her small feet and tool out a feather that entangled into her hair from the small fight between her and the winged beasts, baby teeth came and greeted her anxiously.

"Hey there ya little rascals!" Inari called them in a raspy voice. They chirped and squeaked excitedly happy to see an old friend again. "Cute." she said, her throat hurting from the talking she was doing.

"Is that Inari I hear?" Tooth's voice called from a high tower.

"If I say yes, what will happen?" Inari questioned, she only ha to talk for a while longer before she could finally use her sand and sign language to communicate. Tooth flew down, her feathers gleaming against the sunlight that shined through the palace. She fluttered up to her, her wings making no sound, and she gave her a tight hug.

"This will happen." She said while pulling her away and giving her a happy smile.

"Well then.. Yes, yes it is me!" She laughed; she was pulled into another heart filling embrace.

"It's been a while my dear." Tooth said while letting her go.

"It has, what a few months right?" she signed.

"Life has been busy for the both of us huh?" Tooth sighed. "Me with my teeth, and you with your training from your father." Inari nodded a small figure of Sandy appearing above her head with a miniature figure of her over houses with sand hovering above the houses. "Sorry I haven't been keeping you any company, it's just since Pitch's attack a few months ago things have been hectic to get back into shape. Some of the Baby teeth are still afraid and I have been helping the coax since the night." she sighed. Inari nodded in understanding and placed her small hand on Tooth's shoulder.

She made a picture above her head with her and Tooth hugging and signed "At least we are seeing each other again."

"Yeah you are right!" she chirped.

The two mingled for a while and then finally Inari asked the question she was originally going to ask. Tooth wouldn't stop talking, her mouth going a mile a minute.

"Tooth" a soft voice came from Inari hoping that her talking would stop her.

"Oh sorry!" Tooth laughed nervously. Inari gave a warm smile. "So what is it my dear?"

Inari gave out a small sigh and began to sign and shift her sand furiously.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Tooth said while shaking her hands. "Slow down Ari!" Tooth said using her nick name.

Inari let out another puff of air annoyed that only her dad could understand her when she was that quick and vice versa. She began to sign slower and her sand forming slowed down as well.

Her hands were explaining that Bunnymund had been keeping her company for the past few months of training while her sand showed images of the two of them hanging out at random places. Tooth nodded her head for her to continue. Inari then to hand slower, embarrassed for the next part. She explained that lately that she has been feeling strange around Bunnymund. That he makes her heart flutter, her stomach churn, he makes her feel happy and sad at the same time. Her sand was forming her in a dazed state around Bunnymund. Tooth smiled and waited for her to finish. A deep golden blush was across her smooth face and she finally looked up at Tooth's violet eyes with her honey colored eyes hoping for an answer for her confused emotions.

"You are in love with Bunnymund Inari, that's why you are feeling like this." Roth said while giving her a soft smile.

Inari's eyes showed more confusion. How could she be in love with Bunnymund? He was like an older brother to her! Tooth gave a QuickTime giggle and talked edited Inari could form more signs with her hands and more images with her sand.

"That is how I feel about Jack my dear, and that's how he described his emotions towards me." she said using her own love life as an example ( a/n- I like Jack and Tooth as a couple.. Deal with it :D)

Inari still seemed confused with this information. Did she really love Bunny? Inari was about to question Tooth more on the topic of love but soon a few Baby Teeth approached Tooth telling her they needed assistance.

"Well, work calls my dear. I wish I could chat longer about your emotions, but I can't" Tooth sighed sadly. "I can give you some advice really quickly though. Tell him. Tell him how you feel and you never know if he will return the feelings." Tooth then flew away leaving Inari behind to divulge in her newly required information.

Inari stared at the spot Tooth was in for a few more minutes before she finally formed her sand cloud again and floated away to her home to discuss her feeling with her father.

-:-/;-

She arrived towards her sand castle she called home and greeted her dad with a hug. She towered over him, but she was still short her, height meeting at Bunnymund's chest.

Tomorrow night she would not see her father because of the hecticness that is Christmas night and she will be spending it with Bunnymund. She told her father about her visit to Tooth's home and the information she acquired from the fairy.

At first Sandy was angry and confused, after all who wants their daughter to fall in love with one of your closest friends? Then when he was about to tell her no, and ban her from seeing Bunnymund and telling him her feelings, he saw her face. She was really in love with him. What she didn't know was that Bunnymund was in love with her as well.

The previous day Bunnymund had spent the night with Sandy to discuss his feelings with Sandy about his daughter and asked for his blessing. Sandy didn't give him an answer and was mad at him as well, but like Inari right now, he had love written all over his furry face. He used his sand to inform him that he will give him an answer later. He didn't tell Inari that Bunnymund loved her either, she needed to figure it out or Bunnymund needed to tell her.

-:-:

Inari and her father spent the night putting the world asleep and Sandy discussed with Inari about how he and her mother met. Her mother was the spirit that brought the sun up when Manny's night was ending. She was well... The woman in the sun. The two were completely different; one roamed the night coaxing children asleep, while the other warmed every child up during the bright and beautiful day. Opposites attract he guessed.

One day he watched the sun rise from its slumber, and he had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. The two would talk for hours until Sandman needed to rest to put children to sleep. He would sleep from high noon until the last hour before the sun set.

He watched the sun set with pain in his heart; it was so beautiful yet so heartbreaking. After a few years if doing this, Sandy finally confessed his love for her even though he had only seen her Sun form. When he had formed his sand into a heart right next to a sand sun she appeared in front of him.

She was taller than Sandy, much taller. Her bright golden hair was curly and all over the place yet was neat. White robes darned her smooth golden colored skin and she had chocolate brown eyes. She had a curvy figure and her smile was so white Tooth would have fainted from glee. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, more beautiful than he could have ever imagined.

When she spoke with was as smooth as silk yet thick like honey. She then told him she returned his feelings and he exploded with glee. His sand was firming quickly and he flew quickly everywhere. He was so excited he didn't even notice that she grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a kiss.

From then on they have lived an amazing love life, but they soon figured out that she couldn't have kids. The two were depressed for a long while until Mother Nature came along and helped them. Finally they were able to give life onto the world and so was born Inari.

(•w•)

Inari teared up at the heartwarming story and hugged her father over China, the place they were currently in. He had accepted his daughters feeling and she was over joyed, Christmas day she will reveal her feelings to Bunnymund, but for Christmas Eve she will just spend it with him to relive and remember good old times.

-(the next night)-

Sandy kissed his daughter good bye and flew off into the night to the children that were still awake and lay them down into a peaceful slumber. Inari waved to the golden spec that was her father and stopped when she could no longer see his golden form in the dark night sky. She then waited patiently for her dear friend Bunnymund to arrive and pick her up.

-:-:-

Bunnymund still had not gotten the okay from Sandy to see if it was okay if he told Inari his feelings to her, and he would not until he got Sandy's blessing. He would not pull a Romeo and Juliet move, he wasn't stupid like the Cupid couple.

He quick spruced up the Warren to where he deemed clean and presentable to Inari and soon taped his left foot twice to pick her up to spend the night and next day together. While he was traveling to her home he thought of the feelings he recently felt for her, why her? He had known her since she was a kid, wasn't that disgusting? He felt a twinge of insecurity within him. He was too old for her, she saw him as a big brother and nothing else, and she was in love with someone else... Like the groundhog... Well maybe not the groundhog, but still! These emotions were powerful and drove him mad. He soon saw a golden light from beneath him and let out a sigh. He relaxed his muscles and cleared his ever doubtful mind.

He made himself into a ball and turned himself to where his head was first and his feet last. He hopped out of the hole with a quite thump and watched as his portal closed beneath his feet.

"Bunny!" he heard a soft raspy voice call. He knew that Inari had trouble speaking and usually spoke very little unless she was happy or trying to get someone's attention, he guessed it was both for him.

"'Ey there my little ankle bitta'!" he said while enveloping her into his arms. She burrows her face into his chest he he let a deep laugh rumbled its way into his chest. He felt her tighten her grip against her waist and he did so to her to. She smelt of honey dew and sunflowers, it was intoxicating and he welcomed the exotic scent into his mind.

He had missed her scent when they hadn't seen each other the past week or so. Sure it was only a week bit to him it felt so much longer, the two usually saw each other once a day at least and to be separated that long was unusual, and because if that week they spent apart, he found out his tire feeling for.

-:-/-;

She hadn't seen him in one long week and that's how she finally managed to ask Tooth what was wrong with her. These emotions, they were so strong, especially towards Bunnymund, but she would have never guessed that the emotions she felt were love until Tooth pointed them out.

She let Bunnymund embrace her with a tight hug and she settled down in his chest, her face meeting with his ever soft fur. She could hear his strong and confident heartbeat echo through his strong chest. It coaxed her and soothed her, he made her feel at ease and that nothing could ever tear them apart. Nothing, not even Pitch, but because of Pitch she realized her emotions as well. Her feelings deepened when she saw Bunnymund in that weak state, when she saw her own father die before her eyes and he was there to comfort her. He was the only one that made her stop crying by painting eggs with them, by playing tag with Sophie ,the 'little ankle bitta' as Bunnymund called her. When she saw Bunnymund giving Sophie a piggy back ride, something in her chest warmed and bursted with joy and happiness.

She smiled in his chest and after a few minutes of this powerful embrace, the two finally separated with a smile plastered on both if their faces.

"It's been a while, Ari!" Bunnymund said while taking a step back and glancing at her. She was a replica of her mother. She had soft yet crazy curly hair that suited her adventurous personality. Her smooth golden tanned skin and her lips that formed a perfect smile. Her nose was small and petit but her eyes were big with curiosity and instead of being chocolate brown like her mother's they were they golden color mixed with a warm brown. She had a baby face and it brought out her child like spirit in her. She was short but not as short as her father. She had a curvy figure and her skin was as smooth as flower petals that bloomed on a sunny spring day. Her long sleeved dress was a golden color that lace her body quite elegantly, it had a dark golden bow that wrapped around her waist, the gown flowed out gracefully once it reached below her hip.

She looked up at Bunnymund, emerald eyes meeting honey brown eyes, she melted in them and wanted to confess her feelings so bad, but she would have to wait till the next day.

'Yes it has, feels like it has been months' she signed with her hands with a warm smile.

"You got tha' right!" Bunnymund chuckled. "Well the litta eggs at tha Warren have been dyin to see ya again. Let go shall we?" he said while holding out a paw to her, which she gladly accepted. He tapped his foot twice and took her into another embrace with he jumped into the hole that led them to the Warren.

-/-/-/-/-

The night consisted of the two playing childish games. Such as hide and seek and a splash fight when Inari slipped and fell into one of his streams. Bunnymund tied to help her out but she soon graves his paw and brought him into the stream with her. Although it was Christmas outside, it was spring in the Warren, Inari's favorite season.

The two laughed for the rest of the night until the both grew tired. They found a comfy patch of grass to rest on, better yet sleep, as they both breathed heavily from the night's events.

"I missed ya more than I thought." Bunnymund stated while he regained his breath.

Inari formed sand above them that showed that she agreed with him. She then crawled over a bit closer to Bunnymund and rested her head on his chest like she had so many times before when she was younger. She let out an inaudible yawn and golden dust appeared above their heads.

-/-/

Sandy never put a spirit or Guardian to sleep because they usually knew the importance of sleep, but this was one of those rare exceptions. He needed to communicate with Bunnymund.

-:-:

Bunnymund watched with sleepy awe as the sand flew gently down towards him and Inari. Soon sleep succumbed him as he heard Inari's soft and cute snore emit from her mouth.

Bunnymund soon figured out why Sandman had visited him that night, and he was filled with so much joy. Sandy had given him his blessing in his dreams. Bunnymund was ecstatic and woke from the dream quickly; he was going to tell her right away. He hopes that Inari returned his feelings and that she loved him as well.

He removed Inari from his chest gentle and placed her head on the soft grass they slept on. He hoped off quickly and traveled through his many tunnels to gather supplies he needed to make tomorrow perfect.

-/-:

Inari let sleep overtake her as she cuddled into Bunnymund's soft chest, she let the loud beating of his heart take her into a dream that was filled with the amazing memory on the first night she and Bunnymund spent together. She was sure the sudden sleepiness was brought upon by her father, while the memory was courtesy of Tooth.

-*memory*-

Inari was 6 years old and barley loomed over her father's height. Her cheeks were pink from excitement. She was going to stay with the Easter Bunny this Christmas Eve! She was hopping around her father in glee sand images of Bunnies and carrots following her. She had met the Easter Bunny beige but only saw him for a few minutes. Her father watched her with amused eyes as her fluffy hair bounced around with the images. He gave a light chuckle and watched her little hopping dance a few more minutes before he grabbed the girl with his sand. He held her in the air and tickled her and loud raspy giggles met the air.

She then maneuvered out of his sand to run up to him and tackled him in a tight hug. Her force was strong enough to throw the two to the ground. She sat on his belly with happy pink cheeks and laughing body. She had chubby cheeks and her hair was all over the place. Her eyes were huge and her smile bigger. He let sand flow from him and grabs the girl yet again. She rolled around on the ground silent laughter filling the air. He then blew a raspberry on her stomach and she let out a loud gleeful squeak. The two chased each other around for a while until another presence was in the room.

"See ya havin fun there Sandy." Bunnymund chuckled at the Guardian of dreams who currently had his daughter upside down with his sand and tickling her.

Sandy put his daughter down gentle and faced his good friend. He was about to greet him with images of his sand but Inari prevented him from doing so.

"BUNNY!" came a loud yet soft laughter. Inari ran up and attached herself to his furry leg.

"Haha hey there ya lil' ankle bitta'!" was Bunnymund response.

"Bunny! Bunny! Bunny!" came the repeated word. Sand began to form around him and the girl, Bunnies were formed from the sand along with a few carrots and Easter eggs. Sandy just shook his head at his daughter's adorableness.

"She's a keepa!" Bunnymund let out another laugh. Sandman looked up at his friend and rolled his eyes with a smile and shrugged his shoulders.

Sandy began to notice the sun retreating for the night and looked up at Bunnymund with a serious yet happy glint. Sandy began to form images above his head that consisted if North's sleigh, the moon, and the world with z's over it.

"Ya get goin' Sandy, I can handle this little Sheila." Bunny said while nodding his head in understandingly. Sandy formed a sand cloud and floated away to put the world's children to sleep.

"Bye-bye Daddy!" cried out a soft and raspy voice bellow Bunnymunds feet.

A few moments past before Bunnymund spoke and told her that they were on their way to the Warren. To say she was excited as an Eater egg on Easter would be an understatement! She couldn't stay put with all her hopping around with sand bunnies following her. He finally calmed her down, what trouble that was, and the two soon headed down a tunnel to his humble adobe.

-/

When Inari saw the plush green heaven before her she couldn't help but squeal in delight even though it strained her throat, she didn't care, and she loved the place already.

She ran once she left the Easter Bunny's embrace to explore the new world. She saw little egglets and chased down those until she found the huge stone eggs. She attempted to climb them and would have succeeded if Mr. Bunny didn't prevent her by wrapping his arms around her waist an setting her down on the ground.

"Ya sure 're a handful, ain't cha?" Bunnymund chuckled as he prevented her from traveling up the stone egg again.

"Easter Bunny!" she croaked. She knee that the Easter Bunny didn't know sign language so she communicated with him through her voice and sand. "Let. Me. Climb!" she said in between breaths as she tried to escape from his embrace.

"Haha my name ain't Easter Bunny kid." he laughed while licking her up and holding he out in front of him. She struggled furiously, her feet running in air and her eyes closed in concentration, it was quite adorable. He set the girl down once she calmed down a bit and patted her head while she pouted in frustration. "It's E. Aster Bunnymund."

"To.. Long.." she said her voice sounding more hoarse. "I .. Will call you... Bunny, and you shall be my Bunny and no one else's!"

Bunnymund let out a loud laugh when she said that, it sounded so determined.

"What about the world's children?" he questioned, still not aware of the strain in her voice.

"My Bunny!" she coughed a little. He heard the cough and his eyes soften.

"You can't talk well huh?" he stated more than questioned. He knelled down in front of her where he was about the same height as the small child.

She shook her head in response. "Hurts..." she whispered."But you are still mine! My future husband!" she said while puffing out her cheeks unaware of the meaning from the words she spoke.

Bunnymund let out another laugh, she was only six, she didn't know the meaning of the words she spoke, and he thought it was adorable.

"Sure kid, sure." he agreed.

"Ya-!" she didn't get to finish her sentence for a coughing fit took over her. Bunnymund patted her back softly in support.

"Ya don't have ta talk." he soothed. "I can read pictcas' or do you have another way to communicate?" Inari nodded her head at Bunnymund's question. Inari formed a hand above her head. "Sign language?" she nodded her head. "Well I don't really know it all that well, but if ya teach me I can learn it." he smiled. Her eyes sparkled as she forced Bunnymund down to sit with her and she taught him how to sign until he got the basics down.

The night was filled with laughter and giggled from the two until Inari gave a big inaudible yawn.

"Ya tired? Let's go ta sleep!" Bunnymund stated, his mouth fighting a yawn. She shook her head in disagreement but the heavy eyes she wore told a different story. Bunnymund laid down on the soft patch of grass they were on and finally gave off his own yawn.

Inari gazed at the large rabbit and crawled over to him and curled up and cuddled into his warm fur. Bunnymund was stunned by the gesture at first but soon found comfort and laid his arm across the small body protectively. Soon he felt her ease into sleep and he gently ruffled the girl's hair with his paw. "Good night Ari" he gave out another big yawn and he too was soon drawn into a peaceful sleep.

-(end of memory/dream)-

_**I hope that you all liked the first part of the one-shot, especially you Light-kun ( if you have any objection to the nick name, just tell meh –w-) Leave a review and tell me how much you hated or loved it!:D Merry Christmas to you guys and I hope that you al enjoyed your Christmas, and if you didn't…I am sorry ;-; If you want a one-shot, just send me a pick of karma, like I mentioned in the beginning, my main RoTG story. I also have little Christmas Drabbles with Karma an Bunnymund **___

_**Who-ho! My third rise of the Guardian story! Lol that's my Christmas gift to myself…you guys could leave some reviews behind for little gifts for me. And for the people who don' celebrate Christmas, Happy Hanukah and happy with whatever religion you go by **____** sorry if I offended anybody ;-;**_


End file.
